The Long Way Home
by fbi-woman
Summary: TobinSilvia postmovie fic. My idea of what might have happened after the movie ended. Technically finished, but make sure to check the M rated fics for a short continuation called In His Arms. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Title: TBA

Author: fbiwoman

Rating: TBA, PG for now

Type: Interpreter, Tobin/Silvia, post-movie

Spoilers: Don't read it if you haven't seen the movie lol. It probably wouldn't make much sense in that case anyway lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I'm not claiming to own anything. This is just my own idea of what could have happened after the movie.

Summary: Well, I think I've kind of already explained it lol. It's a Tobin/Silvia fic about what could have happened after the movie ended. Don't like the idea of them together romantically? Tough lol, perhaps this fic is not for you. All readers are welcome of course, but no flaming though please; it's just dumb lol.

----------

A/N: This is my first Interpreter fic and I'm not totally sure where/how far I'm going with it lol so feedback is vital. Actually, this is my first fic for anything other than a TV show so hopefully it turns out ok. Thanks go out to Josie for reminding me to get off my butt and get started on this instead of just talking about starting it lol. Thanks Josie! What more can I say to you than SHAKIRA SHAKIRA! LMAO. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this fic. Lots of love,

Kelly

(fbiwoman)

----------

"Rest in peace"?

"Close enough".

She paused for a moment, a mysterious yet charming half-smile surfacing briefly. The wind tousled her soft, blonde hair and her blue eyes shone with a new light. She almost looked like a different person. The weight of her pain seemed to have been lifted, and a peaceful freedom emanated from her being. There were so many things he wanted to tell her but he simply sat silently and watched as she slowly turned and walked out of his life. Her figure gradually disappeared into the distance until he could no longer distinguish her form from the horizon. He continued to sit on his perch long after she was gone; how long, he couldn't be sure. The sun was beginning to sink from the sky, and shadows slowly began to grow around him. The sun momentarily passed behind a cloud, shrouding the earth below in a dreary, dark atmosphere. He felt empty inside, the bleak surroundings only complimenting his mood. He glanced over at the river behind him and Silvia immediately entered his mind. '_Kapéla_', he thought to himself, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. However, the smile quickly faltered as a pang of regret stung his heart. What was he doing just sitting here? He had told Dot that he didn't want to lose two somebodies, yet here he sat, simply accepting defeat. He couldn't put a name to what he felt for her, but his feelings were strong, and he couldn't just let her go. He had to keep her in his life somehow. He had to see her again.

He jumped down from his position on the railing and purposefully made his way to his car. The drive to Silvia's apartment had become so familiar to him in the short time they had known each other. He parked in front of her building and climbed the stairs to her door. Suddenly he felt a little nervous; he hadn't actually given any thought to what he would actually say to Silvia once he got here. He glanced down at his watch and wondered if she was eating dinner… he didn't want to disturb her. Perhaps she wasn't even home; she could have gone out for her last night in the city. He tried to remember if he had seen her bike parked outside, but nothing stood out in his mind. He quickly pushed these thoughts aside, deciding that nothing could be worse than the regret he would surely suffer if he didn't at least try to hold on to her. He still didn't have a clear idea of what he would say to her, but he wouldn't leave until he was certain that he could sit down tomorrow night, after her plane was long gone, and know that she was still in his life in some capacity. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and rapped softly on her door, praying that her beautiful face would greet him on the other side.

Silvia gently lifted a picture frame from its place on her wall and sighed heavily as she placed it in a box of her other belongings. Although part of her was happy to be returning home to Matobo, another part of her longed to stay. She had grown to love it here and she loved working at the UN, but that chapter of her life was over now. She would return to Africa as she had left it: no brother, no family, no lover, nothing. All she had to comfort her and keep her going were her memories and her small collection of mementos from her past. Somewhere in the sea of emotions she was drowning in, there lurked a feeling of regret. She was not satisfied with how things had ended with Tobin. He had become an important fixture in her life and she didn't want to leave him behind. She could hear his voice running through her mind over and over, always repeating the same phrase, '_we never had time for a lot of things_'. She wasn't sure what exactly she felt for him, but for some reason she couldn't help but hope that maybe he felt it too. She sighed again. There was no point in torturing herself: she had walked away and left him to continue on with his life. She was leaving tomorrow, and she would never know what might have been. She sank down onto her couch and lay back against the pillows, remembering the feel of his arms around her. She was exhausted from the endless swirl of emotions raging inside. Her eyes slid shut, her weary mind seeking some kind of relief, but the silence in the empty shell of her home offered little comfort and refuge. Suddenly the quietness was interrupted by the sound of a knock on her door. She rose from the couch and made her way to the door, both intrigued and anxious to see who her mystery visitor could be. Slowly she opened the door, and a wave of relief and joy washed over her at the sight of the smiling face on the other side: it was just the man she was wishing to see.

TBC (if people want it to be lol)

Make sure you send me some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

She stood motionless in the doorway, unable to believe her luck.

"Um… can I come in?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, yes of course", she replied, feeling rather foolish.

She stepped back inside and held the door open for him. He removed his jacket and hung it up while she shut and locked the door behind him. For a moment, both simply stood still, unsure of what to do next. Silvia was the first to make a move by walking over to the couch and sitting down, Tobin following closely at her heels. Once seated, he looked around and took in his surroundings. The room looked so empty, and lacked the character it once seemed to posses. He could see faint outlines on the walls where a picture frame once hung. Boxes littered the room and small mementoes waiting to be sorted were scattered all over the table. The magnitude of the situation weighed heavily on heart and he knew he had to say something before it was too late. His eyes returned to her face, meeting her gaze. Her beautiful blue eyes held a sad curiosity, as if searching for a sign of hope from his presence. He reached over and gently took her hand.

"Silvia," he began.

Her eyes drifted to the floor as she prepared for what would come next: frightened of the words she didn't want to hear, yet afraid to hope from the words she longed to hear fall from his lips.

"I know we haven't known each other for that long, but…" he paused, trying to collect his thoughts.

She anxiously glanced back up at him, still fretting over what he might say. She noticed that he also seemed fairly nervous which certainly didn't make her feel any better. He looked into her eyes and smiled, instantly feeling more at ease.

"We've been though a lot together," he continued, "and we've come a long way. I mean, it might sound strange to you, but I feel like we've become pretty close already. You mean a lot of me, and I don't want to lose you".

"That doesn't sound strange to me at all" she replied with a smile. "I wish there was another way, but your life is here, and I have to leave tomorrow" she said, a hint of sadness emerging in her beautiful voice.

"There must be something we can do" he insisted, his eyes pleading with her.

"I don't see what."

He thought for a moment.

"I'm going to appeal their decision" he concluded aloud.

"Thank you, but I'm not sure it will do any good. The UN isn't likely to change their decision" she warned him.

"Well, it's worth a shot, right?"

"Right" she smiled.

"And you'll keep in touch?" he asked hopefully. "You can write or call me anytime…"

"Only if you promise to write or call me back."

"You bet" he replied, a smile spreading across his face.

They sat for a moment, simply smiling at one another, until their gaze slowly became more intense. The silence of the room only seemed to enhance the electricity in the air. Tobin suddenly realized that he still held Silvia's hand clasped in his own. Unsure of what to do next, he released her hand and stood up, quickly formulating a standard departing sentence in his mind.

"Well, I guess I should let you finish packing" he said gently, heading towards the door.

He was pleasantly surprised when she got up and followed him, taking hold of his hand to stop him from reaching for his jacket.

"No, it's alright," she replied quickly, "I can do that in the morning. Would you like to stay for some coffee?"

"Sure", he replied with a grin, moving to resume his position on the couch.

She disappeared into the kitchen and he waited eagerly for her return.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later, she re-emerged carrying two steaming mugs. She handed him one and sat down next to him. For a couple moments, the pair sat in silence, sipping their coffee, until finally Tobin spoke up.

"Have you given any thought to what you'll do when you get back to Africa?"

"No, I'm not exactly sure what to expect. It's been so long… I'm actually a little frightened to see what is left of my country after all of this" she confessed, blinking back tears as she looked down into her mug.

He took her hand reassuringly.

"No matter what, you'll always have me, and if you anything at all, just let me know. I'm going to do my best to get them to let you come back."

"Thanks" she replied softly, still starting into the depths of the brown beverage.

"Do you at least have a place to go?" he inquired, getting a little concerned.

"Yes, I suppose so. As far as I know, my family's house is still in tact, and I guess ti's mine now" she said sadly.

He could see the conversation was upsetting her, and that was the last thing he wanted to do tonight.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"No" she answered, looking up.

"How 'bout I take you out for dinner?"

Her face brightened a little.

"Sure," she said smiling, "where are we going?"

"Someplace nice" he answered vaguely with a smile. "I'll go get changed and pick you up in half an hour, ok?"

"Ok."

She followed him to the door, watching him walk away and returning the small wave he gave her before he moved out of her sight. She then headed to her room to try and scrounge up something nice to wear that she hadn't yet packed away.

After changing into one of his nice work suits and running a comb through his hair, Tobin found himself on his way back to Silvia's place. He pulled up outside her building, quickly made his way to her door, and knocked softly. She pulled the door opened and took his breath away. Her soft blonde hair framed her face and fell onto her pale shoulders. She wore an elegant light blue shirt, with wide straps that weaved through a rectangular metal ring. They then spread into large triangles which met with a twist in the centre of her chest, the soft blue material hugging her form. Her black shirt flared slightly as it extended down from her hips and it stopped just above the knee. She had also traded in her flats for a pair of small, sophisticated black pumps. A small pearl-drop pendant hung from a silver chain around her neck.

"Wow" he said, trying to construct a better comment. "You look great." He supposed that was a slightly better.

"Thanks" she replied, hoping that she wasn't blushing.

"Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and grabbed her jacket and purse on her way out the door.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet, yet it was a comfortable silence. Though words were her profession, Silvia knew that they were not always needed. Tobin pulled into a large parking lot and Silvia could feel her excitement begin to grow as she wondered where they were. Once he found a parking spot, Tobin quickly walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"Thanks" she said blushing, the act of chivalry clearly not lost on her.

He took her hand, leading her inside. She was instantly awed by the elaborate setting on the other side of the door.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

It was like stepping into another world; she had never seen such a beautiful, elegant room in her life. The walls were painted a light cream colour, and the tablecloths matched the shade perfectly. Magnificent hardwood floors faintly reflected the light provided by ornate wall fixtures and a gorgeous, elaborate chandelier suspended in the centre of the room. A little stage protruded from the far wall, where a small group of musicians played soft jazz music. A large dance floor stretched between the tables and the stage, and a few couples were dispersed around it, dancing slowly across the expanse. Tobin smiled at the look on her face. The dignitaries he worked with often visited this place when they were in town and he thought she might enjoy it. The host quickly arrived and showed them to a quiet table in the corner.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Silvia said, finally finding her voice.

"I thought you might like it" he replied shyly.

The waiter arrived and told them the evening's specials as Tobin picked out a suitable wine. While the waiter went to retrieve a bottle for them, Tobin silently consulted the menu in front of him. After mentally making a selection, he glanced up at Silvia and was pleasantly surprised to find her studying him. Her eyes widened when she realized she has been caught, and she quickly busied herself with her menu. Tobin smiled to himself as he watched her feign interest in the pages' contents. She could feel his eyes on her, but she was desperately trying to pretend she was unaware. She was still slightly embarrassed about being discovered staring at him. Fortunately, she was saved by the waiter who arrived with their wine and took their order.

After this departure, there were a few moments of silence as they both sipped their wine and tried to figure out what to talk about. Neither one had the greatest luck with relationships, and neither one had been on a date in quite some time. _'Is this even a date?'_ they both wondered simultaneously. How was it possible to know someone so intimately, yet somehow not know them at all? He didn't know what she did in her spare time. She didn't know where was from, or if he had any siblings. What television shows did she watch? What sports did he like? However, they soon relaxed into a comfortable conversation. No one would guess what they had been through; it was as if they were two different people, living in a completely different world. Tonight they were no longer pawns in a twisted game of corruption and lies. They were the same as many other couples in the room: they were just two people blissfully unaware that they were not engaged in the game of love. They talked about everything from books, to movies, to music, to stories from their childhood. Despite the tragedy that had stolen Silvia's family, she still lit up and spoke animatedly of her memories. The conversation slowed when their meals arrived, but continued until the plates had been cleared and the wine was gone. As the band started a new song, Tobin rose from his seat, moved to Silvia's side, and offered his hand.

"Want to dance?" he asked sheepishly.

She smiled and put her hand in his, letting him lead her onto the dance floor. She tentatively put her arms around him as he nervously placed his hands on her waist. Although stiff and insecure at first, they slowly relaxed into the embrace as the music washed over them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She could smell his aftershave and feel his chest rise and fall with each breath. She slowly lowered her head to rest on his shoulder and closed her eyes, just enjoying being close to him. One song blended into another and they never parted. As the next song began, Silvia lifted her head to look into his eyes. In the intensity of their heated gaze, they were the only two people in the world at that moment. Without a second though, he instinctually leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers. He momentarily broke contact before repeating the action, letting his lips linger a little longer. He pulled back slightly while Silvia remained frozen in a dream. Her eyes fluttered briefly before opening to reveal her brilliant blue orbs. Unable to help himself, he kissed her one more time before asking if she'd like some dessert. She nodded silently, still reeling from the sensation of his kiss, and followed him back to their table. They decided to share a piece of chocolate cake and looked intently into each other's eyes as they ate. When they had finished, Tobin paid the bill and wrapped his arm around Silvia's waist as they walked back to the car. As he drove out of the parking lot, he rested his arm on the small partition between their seats and was pleased to feel her rest her hand on top of his.

The drive was once again completed in comfortable silence, and Tobin immediately opened the door for Silvia when they arrived back at her apartment. He was just about to grudgingly utter his goodbye when she surprised him by boldly moving in to press her lips against his. When she pulled away, she took his hand, intertwining his fingers with her own, and he followed her inside.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

She closed and locked the apartment door behind him as he removed his jacket and hung it up. She quickly did the same and proceeded to take a seat on the couch. He diligently followed and sat down next to her, placing a hand on her knee. His hand moved to her side as they both slowly leaned in. She looked into his eyes, her lips only mere millimetres away from touching his. Finally she closed her eyes and kissed him softly. They broke contact momentarily before she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, more passionately this time. His head was spinning as he put his arms around her and pulled her closer. One hand travelled up her back to tangle itself in her hair as he deepened the kiss. The heated battle between lips and tongues continued until the need for air became too great, and they reluctantly broke apart. Silvia's head dropped to rest on his shoulder as they tried to catch their breath. When he finally moved back to look at her, her eyes were downcast. A wave of panic ripped through him as he watch a single tear roll down her cheek, leaving a shimmering path of moisture on her porcelain skin.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly, taking on of her hands in both of his.

"I don't want it to be over… I don't want this to be over" she replied, her voice just barely above a whisper.

"It doesn't have to be."

"How can this possibly work if you're here and I'm in Africa? I don't even know if I'll ever see you again" she said, another tear managing to escape despite her best efforts.

"I told you, I'm going to find a way to bring you back."

He cupped her face with one hand, lifting her chin until she made eye contact.

"I'm going to bring you home."

What little control she had left shattered before his eyes as she dissolved into tears. He held her close while she cried on his shoulder, rubbing her back and rocking her gently as her sobs shook her slender frame. At last her body stilled, and she pulled back to smile appreciatively at him through watery eyes. He tenderly kissed her forehead, following with a soft hiss to her lips. She stifled a small yawn, and he knew that the emotional evening had taken its toll on her.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked quietly, as is she could read his mind.

"Of course" he replied with a smile, "let's put on a movie or something."

He picked up the remote and flipped channels until he came across a station showing Runaway Bride.

"How's this?"

"Perfect" she said with a laugh, "I'm sure you'll love it."

He wrapped his arms around her and slowly lay back, bringing her with him so she rested on top of him. She put her head down on his chest and placed her hand over his heart. While one hand rested on the small of her back, his other hand slowly stroked her hair and down her arm. She closed her eyes and let the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep. He reached up and grabbed the blanket that was folded on the backrest of the couch and draped it over them, turning off the television just before he drifted off.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Silvia awoke, the room was already illuminated by the late morning sun. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, blinking groggily as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. She looked up at Tobin to find his still sleeping peacefully, one arm still loosely encompassing her waist. Not wanting to disturb him, she lightly kissed his cheek and slid out of his embrace. She quietly made her way to her room and changed into a pair of jeans and a green v-neck sweater. She stuffed the remainder of her clothes into one of her suitcases and tip toed silently to the kitchen to see what she had left for breakfast.

Tobin woke shortly thereafter to the smell of coffee and the sounds of Silvia rummaging through the kitchen. When he entered the room, Silvia had her back to him as she looked through her rather bare cupboards. He snuck up behind her and smiled when she jumped at the surprise of feeling his arms encircle her.

"Good morning" he said softly in her ear.

"Good morning" she repeated, turning around.

He placed a quick kiss on her lips before going to pour himself a cup of coffee in the mug she had set out for him.

"I'm afraid I don't have much in the way of food", she confessed, opening another cupboard. "Actually, I think all I have left is bagels."

"That's fine" he replied.

"So when do you have to be at the airport?" he asked a few minutes later as they sat down with their plates.

"Um…" she glanced down at her watch, "in about an hour and a half."

"We should get going soon then."

"You're coming to the airport with me?" she asked, her face brightening.

"Yeah," he said with a smile, "I mean, if that's ok with you."

"Yes, of course."

They quickly finished their breakfast and took care of the dishes, making sure everything was in order before they started getting ready to leave. After making two trips to Tobin's car, they soon had all of Silvia's luggage stowed in the trunk. He stood in the doorway and waited as she took one last look at her empty apartment, then he put his arm around her and walked her to the car.

She sat silently with her head against the window for the entire ride to the airport, looking out at the city she had come to know as home. When they arrived, they immediately went about the usual mundane tasks of checking bags, going through security, and checking in at the gate. Then, with a couple hours left to kill, they decided to look around the stores. In the third store they went into, one thing in particular caught Tobin's eye: it was a silver treble clef with a crystal in the centre, suspended from a silver mesh-style chain. Conveniently enough, Silvia excused herself to go to the washroom, and Tobin wasted no time in taking advantage of the opportunity to surprise her. After a bit more window shopping, the pair settled down at a small restaurant for lunch. Silvia was rather quiet during the meal, and Tobin could tell she was starting to get tense about her departure.

"Um, I got you a little something" he said shyly, passing her a small velvet box.

"You didn't have to get my anything" she protested, though clearly pleased by the surprise.

"I wanted to" he replied with a smile.

"Oh Tobin, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed upon lifting the lid.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!" she said, quickly fastening it around her neck.

Just then, a voice came over the loudspeaker and announced that Silvia's flight was ready for boarding. They rose from their seats and Silvia put her arms around Tobin's neck, whispering a thank you before giving him a soft kiss. Hand in hand, they regretfully walked back to the gate to face the inevitable moment they were both wishing to avoid. The last of the passengers were boarding as they arrived and just like that, their time together had come to an end. Though temporary as it may be, it still hurt them both deeply. He took her face in his hands, her lower lip trembling slightly as she tried to fight her emotions. He gently pressed his lips to hers, then wrapped his arms around her and held her close as tears spilled onto her cheeks,

"Last call for flight number 629" came the announcer's voice.

"I'm going to bring you home" he said, trying to keep his voice from quivering.

She nodded against his shoulder, remaining in his arms for one more moment before reluctantly moving away, turning around and walking into the unknown. He watched her go, and then moved to the window, fingertips pressed against the glass, and watched as her pulled out and took to the skies. Turning, he began the long, lonely back to his car, wiping away a stray tear that fell from his solemn blue eyes.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The days dragged on, and not one passed where Tobin didn't think about Silvia. Where was she? What was she doing? Was she ok? He wished fervently that he could call her, write to her, anything at all to contact her, but until he knew where she was living, the task was impossible. She was his last worry of the night, and his first thought in the morning. Concern nagged at him every time he heard something about Matobo on the news. He diligently checked his mailbox every day when he got home from work, but still there was no word from her. While he did his best to focus on the task at hand, the more time that passed, the more frequently his mind drifted to Silvia. Sometimes Dot would catch him at such a moment and ask if everything was alright, to which he always responded with an offhand "yeah", and a quick change of subject. Today, he discovered upon opening his mailbox, was no different. He entered his apartment and kicked off his shoes. He went straight to the kitchen, poured himself a glass of scotch, and then made his way to the living room. Taking his usual seat on the couch, he turned on the television and settled in for a long night of trying to numb his worries enough to get some sleep.

Silvia sighed wearily as she shut the door behind her and dropped her bag to the floor. She flopped down into the armchair by the window, which was the only remotely comfortable piece of furniture in her tiny new apartment. She was hot, tired, and frustrated from her seemingly futile job hunt. Her feet ached from days spent walking all over the city dropping off résumés and looking for a nice apartment, neither task yielding any results thus far. In fact, the only job prospect she had right now was an interview later on in the week for a hostess/waitressing position at a café in a nicer part of town. She was still hoping that something more promising would come up, but money was money, and something had to pay the bills. She had some money left after settling all her debts and loans in the US, but it wasn't enough to live off of for very long. Closing her eyes, she massaged her temples as the sound of gunfire echoed in the distance. All around her, the country she loved was falling apart, desperately in need of help. Finally released from Zuwanie's grasp, the people had exploded into a freedom-induced insanity. Peace rallies begged for some kind of control, but they always ended in more useless bloodshed. New and frightening coalitions were beginning to form in the absence of Kuman, Zuwanie, and Xola. A country needs a leader, and many were willing to step up to the plate. Radicals, rebels, and peacekeepers all vied for the people's support, but at the end of the day, the rifles ruled Matobo.

She wished she could talk to Tobin, but she knew she couldn't support that kind of phone bill. Besides, she could easily recall his warm voice in her mind, but it offered much less comfort than his presence always brought. She picked up the pen and pad of paper that she kept on the end table for moments like this. She wanted to write to him, but what was she suppose to say? My country is a mess, I'm unemployed, and my apartment is the size of a shoebox. Yes, that would make a great letter. She didn't want him to worry about her. She could take care of herself; she had been doing so for quite some time now. She put aside the paper and pen, and picked up one of Simon's journals instead. Page by page, she slowly flipped through it, often pausing to run her fingers over an imaginative sketch, or to read a list of amusing words. She felt the familiar sting of tears and she closed the worn little book, holding it close for a moment before setting it back down on the table. The sun was rapidly sinking on the African horizon, and Silvia decided to take a quick shower before bed.

Refreshed and comfortably clothed in track pants and a tank top, she reclaimed her seat in the chair. She flicked on the television, but the reception was so poor that few channels had any distinguishable programming. The only thing she could clearly make out was the news, and she concluded that she would rather not watch that. Turning the TV off, she sat in the quiet, dim light of the moon. More shots and angry shouts rang out in the silence, as the violence and hostility of a nation in crisis raged on into the night. Picking up the paper and pen, Silvia moved to the unbelievable small enclosure she called a bedroom, and sat down on the beaten old mattress, propping the pillows up behind her. She thought for a moment, twirling the pen in her fingers, before she began to slide the pen over the smooth surface.

_Dear Tobin_,

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Just like clockwork, Tobin never strayed from his daily pattern. He even found himself starting to eat the same meals everyday so it was one less thing he had to think about. Every evening he made his way through the office, waving and uttering goodbyes to the friends and coworkers he seemed to grow more distant from in the passing weeks. He would go to his usual parking spot, drive that same route home, park in his usual parking spot there, go inside, check his empty mailbox, and try to find something to amuse himself until he fell asleep. But when he thought about it, he had never really done anything differently before, so why did it feel so empty and mundane now? It was as if Silvia had breathed some kind of vitality into him, and now he was constantly plagues with the feeling that something was missing. Her soft touch, the smell of her hair, her innocent eyes, the sound of her voice, the taste of her kiss: a thousand pieces of her floating through his mind. He barely knew her, yet somehow he feels as though he knows her better than he knows himself. What was happening to him? It was as if she was consuming him. He missed her every day, and there was nothing he wouldn't give to spend one minute with her; to see her smile light up her eyes, to hold her as she fell apart, to feel her lips on his… anything at all to ease the relentless need to be with her. He felt crazy for feeling so strongly about her; they had barely known each other for a couple months, part of which they fought through, and the most recent portion spent with no contact. Yet somehow in that short time, he had become accustomed to her presence and, more important, he had come to need her, to feel for her. On one particular day, Tobin was so distracted by such thoughts that he almost forgot to check his mailbox. Sighing, he unlocked the little box, and he felt his heart begin to race at the sight of an envelope. Afraid to get his hopes up, he slowly withdrew the envelope and looked at the return address. He tried to preserve a calm exterior while walking to his door as fast as humanly possible. Once inside, he immediately took a seat on the couch and opened the envelope, removing the folded prize within.

_Dear Tobin,_

_How are you? It seems like forever since we've spoken. I'm sorry that I didn't call or write sooner; I've been really busy trying to get everything in order and I've been having problems with my phone. Everything is fine here. My new apartment is a little smaller than my old one, but it's still nice. I haven't found a job yet, but I have an interview later this week, and I'm hoping to hear back from a few other places soon. Things are a little crazy with Zuwanie's arrest, but they could be much worse. I hope the new leader is chosen soon, and that whoever it is will do better than Zuwanie. They always begin with good intentions, but power can do terrible things to a leader .I'm happy to be home though. In some ways, it is much like I remember it, and I have definitely missed watching the beautiful sunsets here. It does feel a little strange to be here without my family though. I think I might go visit my old house soon. No one has lived there since my family. I was going to stay there, but it just didn't feel right. I guess it has kind of become a memorial for my family in my mind. I'm afraid that living there would awaken too many memories, and living life in the past only leads to more pain. I think I would like to lay some flowers there for Simon though._

_So what is new with you? Has anything exciting happened since I've been gone? It's so odd to be writing to you instead of actually talking to you, but I can imagine your voice and what you might say if you were here. I wish you were here. This is the longest we've gone without seeing each other since we met. I miss you… I wish things could be different, but unfortunately wishing does not make it so. I hope you are well, and that this letter makes it to you without too much delay. Take care, I hope to hear from you soon._

_Silvia_

He refolded the piece of paper and set it down on the table, just staring at it. He was relieved to hear that she was alright, but something didn't sit right with him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something felt off. Nevertheless, the letter had certainly eased at least a little of his worry. Getting up, he went to grab some paper and a pen from his night table drawer before returning to his seat and beginning his reply.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. As you may or may not know, I broke one of my hands, so typing has become quite the challenge lol. However, to make up for my lack of updates, I have two updates for you! Hope you like it!

-----

Silvia sighed and collapsed into a nearby chair, desperately needed to get off her feet.

"Table four!" came the call from one of the kitchen staff.

Silvia groaned and grudgingly hauled herself out of the chair. She had no idea waitressing could be so taxing. Her feet were swollen, her back was stiff, and her arms ached from carrying the heavy trays back and forth. She swore as she burned her finger on a hot plate. Forcing a pleasant expression on her face, she dutifully ignored the protest of her arm muscles and delivered the steaming dishes to table four. She then made her way around the floor, checking in on all her tables and running to grab a glass of water and a bill. Returning to the kitchen, she was pleased to find an empty place to sit. She leaned back until her head rested against the wall. Closing her eyes, she tried to pretend she couldn't feel her throbbing feet and imagined herself lying down on her little bed with a nice breeze from a fan cooling her flushed face.

"Silvia! Why are you still here?"

She opened her eyes to see her supervisor Amara looking down at her.

"Issa is late again" she replied wearily.

"But your shift was supposed to be over two hours ago!" Amara exclaimed. "That girl has been late way too many times. You can go home Silvia. I'll call someone in and we can manage in the meantime."

"Thanks" Silvia smiled appreciatively.

Mustering a little energy from the thought of going home to bed, she got up and quickly went to the staff change room. Once back in her comfortable cargo pants and sleeveless top, she stepped out into the African heat and started to walk home.

She was about half way home, the sun rapidly disappearing behind a wall of African desert, when suddenly Silvia heard shouts and running footsteps behind her. She turned around just in time to see a blur of a man before they collided and she was hurled to the ground. Staggering slightly, the man continued running without so much as glancing at her. However, she soon discovered why when three men wielding machine guns dashed past, thankfully seeming not to see her. She got up and brushed herself off, nothing a long scrape down her right arm and a bleeding cut on her knee. Gritting her teeth to avoid wincing, she continued to fight the pain wracking her muscles, as well as the sting of her new injuries, and tried to hurry home as fast as she could. The city of sin and violence came to life when the sun went to sleep, and the last thing Silvia wanted tonight was another encounter like that.

When she finally reached the safety of her apartment, she immediately locked the door behind her and leaned back against it. She slowly slid until she was sitting on the floor, huddled up against the door. Trembling, she closed her eyes and thanked her lucky stars that she had made it home in one piece. By the time she gathered the strength to get up, darkness had filled the room and her eyelids felt like lead weights. She stumbled into the bathroom to clean her wounds, haphazardly sticking inferior little band-aids over the painful red skin. She then went into the kitchen for a glass of water, uttering more profanities when she dropped a glass is her barely conscious state. Digging through the cabinet under the sink, she located an old dust pan and brush, and quickly cleared up the broken glass, miraculously managing not to cut herself in the process. When she had finally drank her glass of water, she trudged into the bedroom, laid down, and promptly passed out in her clothes.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

She woke the next morning without hearing her alarm, experiencing a brief moment of panic before she remembered it was her day off. Stretching, she was quickly reminded of the previous day's toll on her body. The first thing she did was enjoy a long, hot shower and put on a fresh set of clothes. Feeling much better already, she swept her damp hair up in a towel and went to the kitchen to search for something to eat. Deciding on a bagel and coffee, she was less than enthused to discover that not only did she have no cream cheese left, but she was also out of cream. _Just my luck_, she though glumly. While she choked down her stale, plain bagel and black coffee, she decided she would go visit her old house today. Maybe some time alone with some of her happier childhood memories would cheer her up. Dumping her dishes in the sink, she went back to her room to finish getting ready. Brushing out her hair, she pulled it back into a sensible ponytail, her bangs falling carelessly across her face. She grabbed her bag, slipped on her mot comfortable shoes, and headed out the door.

The morning was nice and peaceful, a stark contrast to the raging violence of the night. It was a little cooler today, and Silvia enjoyed a slight breeze as she walked down the nearly empty street. The city was just waking up. She passed through a market on her way and picked up a bouquet of flowers for Simon. She continued on, wishing fleetingly that Tobin was there with her. She was used to knowing that he was watching her, or better yet, accompanying her. It now felt so strange to be walking down the street alone, knowing that not one person knew where she was; knowing that she would not see anyone she knew; knowing that there would be no one waiting for her when she reached her destination. Pushing the thought aside, she did her best to remain optimistic and enjoy the pleasant morning that greeted her. She smiled as she passed a tree that Simon had once dared her to climb, knowing full well that once she got up there, she would be much too scared to jump down. He had cheekily run off to play with a friend, leaving her stuck up there and crying for him to come back.. Fortunately, not fifteen minutes had passed before he returned, guilt ridden, to help her down.

"Don't cry" he had told her.

"I'm not crying" she had insisted stubbornly.

"You don't have to cry, because I'm here, and I won't leave this time. I promise. I'll take care of you" he said, reaching his arms out to catch her.

She had closed her eyes and slid off the branch into his waiting arms, the impact knocking them both to the ground. He helped her up, asked her if she was alright, and then took her hand and walked with her to their friend's house.

Squinting a little, Silvia could just make out their house in the distance. As she got a little closer, however, it became apparent that something was wrong. She picked up the pace, her heart pounding madly in her chest. Suddenly, after passing another tree, it became painfully obvious what had looked so odd from a distance. She stopped dead and her heart skipped a beat. Her jaw dropped in horror and she felt tears prick her eyes as she looked at what had once been her childhood home. One side of the house had completely collapsed and lay in a pile of rubble. It was evidently not long before the rest of the house would suffer a similar fate. She broke into a full-fledged sprint, running towards the ruins of her former life. Her eyes must be deceiving her… how could this have happened? When she reached the house, she saw that the door had been pulled right off its hinges, leaving only a gaping hole as a doorway. She stepped inside to find a scene of pure chaos. The house had been ransacked. Any items of possible value were long gone, and the rest of their belongings were strewn all over the floor. Picture frames lay trampled and abandoned, the smiling faces of her loved ones looking up at her through cracked and broken glass.

She felt like she was in some kind of trance; a numb stranger walking through a foreign battleground. She wandered through the house, staring blankly at the destruction around her. She came to the part of the house that had fallen, and it didn't take her long to figure out why. Bullets and shell casings littered the ground, and she could plainly see the rusty blood stains left unattended. She turned around and made her way to her old room, pausing to look inside. Very few of her things were still in tact, and it was obvious that someone had taken up residence in the room after her, though the ever present stains indicated that the person in question no longer occupied the space. Moving on, she walked down to the last room in the hall: Simon's room. She stepped in and found it in a similar state to the rest of the house. She carefully went around the room and looked at each surviving memento. She was about to go when the sunlight glinted off something between his night table and the bed. She cautiously walked over and picked it up. Turning it over, she felt her heart break in two: it was Simon's Favourite picture of their family from one of his birthdays. Somehow the frame had manage to escape the fall without so much as a scratch. Clutching the photo to her chest, she lay down on his tiny bed, buried her face in his pillow, and cried.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

At last her tears dried, leaving her red-eyed and emotionally exhausted. She rolled onto her back, the frame still locked in her slender fingers and resting on her chest. She stared at the ceiling and tried to clear her head, but the thoughts raced through her mind a mile a minute. Hypotenuse, doodad, bodacious: snippets of long lost memories drifting by. Shining eyes, a pencil and notebook in hand, a playful smile missing a baby tooth: images of the young, cheerful Simon that had perished with her family. Philippe, Xola: the crowd she and her brother had turned to in their grief and pursuit of justice and retribution. The flashes and bangs of gunfire relentlessly assaulted her mind. Charles Kufomo, Benita Matkudzi, Yvon Enkumo, Steven Gawanda: the people Simon had become. All loving, caring human beings reduced to a name in a notebook, all symbols of the shameless destruction of innocence. What had really happened at the soccer stadium that day? Had Simon ever really forgiven her for walking away? She had tried to help in the way she thought best. Had she done the right thing? Would she have been killed that day if she had stayed? When did it all go wrong? It seemed like it happened over night; one day they were a happy family watching Zuwanie on the television, and the next her life lay in pieces at her feet.

Her eyes slid shut as her focus shifted to what had happened in New York. It was the same story all over again. She had been a normal, hardworking person and then she was suddenly thrust into an international conspiracy and once again left with nothing. Who was she, where was she? Did she even know anymore? Did she care? How did she come to end up completely alone in a world with billions of people? Where were Simon, Philippe, Xola, Tobin, her parents, and her sister? How did she end up so far away from everyone she cared about? She had never felt so isolated. Her head pounded, begging her to let go of these thoughts and break free of the pain from her past. Weakness quickly resulting in compliance, Silvia had only one more thought on the subject: a silent prayer. Let Tobin bring her home, for this is no longer the home it once was. A house without love can never truly be a home.

Finally releasing the frame to half-heartedly rub her puffy eyes, Silvia sat up and looked at her watch. Somehow time had passed her by, and she needed to get going if she wanted to get any of her weekly errands done. Her stomach rumbled and she remembered that not only had it been hours since she had eaten, but she had little to no food waiting for her at her apartment. Sighing, she stood up and picked up the bag she had abandoned on the floor. She readjusted the pillow and blanket on Simon's bead, then removed the flowers from her bag and lay them down in the centre. Before leaving the room, she picked up the photo off the bed and tucked it safely in her bag. She walked straight out the front door, down the path, and out onto the street. Pausing for a moment, she turned around and took one last look at the house she had grown up in, and then turned away. That chapter of her life was over, and she was ready to move on. Her family may be forever trapped in the past, but she is not.

Silvia enjoyed the silence and the breeze that had miraculously managed to persist despite the dry heat that had slowly overcome the cool morning. She could feel the sun scalding her pale exposed skin, but it was a pleasant and welcome warming sensation after the cold numbness she had felt in the house. Although the streets out by the house were still rather barren, they became more populated as she got closer to her apartment. Children ran about, playing tag and screaming excitedly, while parents worked or conversed nearby. By the time she got downtown, the city was in full swing, and the streets were bustling with activity. She stopped for lunch at a small café, and was relieved to find some of her extra tip money in her bag. She was about to go get her groceries but then realized that she hadn't taken the list with her when she left this morning. Already feeling the familiar dull ache in her feet from the long walk, she reluctantly went in the opposite direction towards her apartment building. On her way in, she happened to check her mailbox out of habit, and was delighted to find a letter from the U.S. waiting for her. There was only one person this could be from…

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

She raced inside and quickly took a seat. Shaky fingers fumbled with the envelope, eventually managing to tear the seal. Her heart was pounding wildly, but whether it was from nerves or excitement, she couldn't decide. She unfolded the crisp, white paper to reveal the treasured words inside.

_Dear Silvia,_

_I'm doing well, there's not a lot going on here; nothing exciting to report. I changed my answering machine tape the other day, I thought it was time. It was strange at first, but I'm used to it now. I'm glad I did it. I don't think I could have done it without you though. I know that probably sounds crazy, but you'll never know how much you helped me through Laurie's death. I also submitted my appeal to the UN and I've been making lots of phone calls, but aside from that, I haven't made much progress yet. I won't give up though. I gave you my word, and I will fix this. I promise._

_How is everything with you? Are you sure you're okay? The last I heard, things were still very hostile in Matobo. Is it bad where you are? You can tell me if you're scared or if something's wrong. I wish I could really be there for you, but I want to support you as best I can. I'm worried about you. Did you find a job yet? How did the interview go? If you haven't found anything yet, try not tot worry. You're very talented, I'm sure you'll get something soon, if you haven't already. Have you been to see your house yet? How was it? Now I know what you mean about how it feels strange to write to each other instead of speaking. I really hope I can get this all sorted out soon so you can come back… I mean, unless you don't want to. Do you like living in Africa again? I don't want you to feel like you have to come back because of me. I just want you to be happy. I really miss you though… I think about you all the time. I hope you are well, and that everything is alright, but you don't have to tell me that it is if it's not. You don't always have to be so strong Silvia. Take care of yourself, and please be careful. Write back soon._

_Tobin_

She held the letter in her trembling hands, watching as, one by one, the small droplets fell from her cheeks and landed on the paper. The ink blurred slightly in those places and the paper formed subtle ripples. Finally putting the letter aside, she tried to wipe her face dry with her hands, but it was no use. The tears continued to cascade down her face. He had struck a nerve: she was putting on an act of strength to try and conceal that she was crumbling inside. She wanted so badly to tell him exactly how she really felt. She hated using her words to try and deceive him, but she didn't want to trouble him. He was doing the best he could to help her. Her heart ached as she fingered the delicate silver clef hanging around her neck, and she knew she had to tell him the truth. She knew that in lying to him, she was really only trying to lie to herself, and convince herself that things were not so bad. But she was tired; tired of lying, tired of being strong, tired of keeping it all to herself. She had forgotten that she was not entirely alone. Here was someone, the only one, who cared about her, and was asking her to let him in. He was all she had, and she wouldn't let herself push him away. She grabbed her pen and paper, all thoughts of getting groceries long forgotten.

_Dear Tobin,_

_I fear that I wasn't entirely honest with you in my last letter. I didn't want you to worry about me, but I can't go on like that: pretending everything is fine. I really am alright physically. I did have a fall yesterday, but I'm fine, just a few scratches. Emotionally, however, the move has been a lot harder on me than I've let on. Yes, things are still very violent here. It's not so bad where I live, but I can still hear it every night. The interview went well and I got the job, but it's not what you think. I'm a waitress at a restaurant in the nicer part of town. There is not a lot of work here right now. I work very long hours, but I make enough to get along. My apartment is really tiny, but I suppose I don't really need anything bigger since I'm not here all that much when I'm not asleep. I did go and visit my old house today, but it didn't exactly go as I had imagined. The house had been lived in and largely destroyed. One whole side of it has fallen, and there was clearly some kind of fight held there. Someone had also gone through all of our own things and stolen quite a bit, but I guess I should have expected that. Nevertheless, I did lay some flowers there for Simon, and I even found one of his favourite family photos. It was very hard for me to see our house like that. It's as if my entire life in Africa has been swept away, and I'm standing in some strange, empty place I have never been. I thought I could be happy here again, but now it seems rather obvious that I was wrong._

_Thank you for working so hard on the appeal. I really appreciate you doing this for me. Yes, of course I still want to come back! I miss you so much, I would give anything to be back with you right now… I really would. I don't how much longer I can do this. I was foolish to think that the Africa I loved could ever be that place again. Matobo has changed. I have changed. This is not who I am anymore. I am afraid to get my hopes up, but at the same time, I pray for the day you tell me that I can come back to you. I hope you are well, and that you're not spending too much time worrying about me. I'll get through this somehow. Take care. I miss you._

_Silvia_

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Tobin's eyes drifted over the page for what must have been the hundredth time that day. He could see all the places where her tears had fallen on the paper and diluted the ink, and it broke his heart. He had made another round of phone calls to the UN as soon as he had read the letter, but he had yet to hear anything back. Desperately he wracked his brain, trying to find some other way to help her, but he didn't know what else to do. He had already contacted everyone he could think ok, and going to Africa himself wouldn't save her from the pain of her shattered surroundings.

"Tobin?"

He was abruptly brought out of his trance by the sound of a voice calling his name. Looking up he saw his partner standing in the doorway of his office.

"Yeah?" he responded casually, hoping she hadn't noticed his distraction.

"Your shift ended an hour ago, how come you're still here?"

"Oh… I just wanted to finish up a few things."

"Oh. Hey what's that?" she asked, indicating the paper in his hands. "You've been looking at that all day."

"What, this? Oh, it's nothing" he replied, praying he didn't sound as surprised as he felt by getting caught. He wasn't sure why, but he liked to keep what he had with Silvia as a secret; something special all his own.

"Is everything alright?" Dot asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Yeah, everything's fine" he said with a smile.

"Okay. Hey, do you want to grab a bite to eat? I'm about ready to go."

"Thanks, but I've still got something to attend to. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow" she replied, leaving him alone with his letter.

He sighed and retrieved the envelope from the top drawer of his desk and carefully refolded the paper, placing it back in the pocket and tucking in the torn seal. Standing up and donning his jacket, he secured the envelope in one of his pockets before turning on the lights and closing up his office. A few goodbyes and a couple of small waves later found Tobin climbing into his car and heading home for another night of brainstorming.

Tobin unlocked his front door and stepped into the darkness of his apartment. He flicked the switch, hung up his coat, and stowed his shoes inside the closet. Remembering the letter, he quickly removed it from the pocket of his jacket before closing the door. He then made his way over to the desk, where he kept all of Silvia's letters, and he was surprised to see the little red light on this answering machine blinking at him. He pressed the button and heard his own voice break the silence.

"Hi, you've reached Tobin Keller. I'm not here right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can", followed promptly by a loud BEEP!

His heart rate shot sky high as he listened to the message, and nervous adrenalin coursed through his body. He replayed the message one more time to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Good afternoon Mr. Keller, this is Mrs. Sanders calling from the office of appeals at the United Nations. I'm calling in response to your appeal to the decision made in the case of Miss Silvia Broome. We have processed your request and we would like to meet with you to discuss the matter at hand. An informal hearing has been scheduled for this Thursday at one o'clock. Please be sure to let us know if this time is inconvenient for you. If we don't hear from you, we will expect to see you on Thursday. Please come with a copy of your appeal and be prepared to discuss your reasoning. Thank you, and we hope to see you on Thursday at one o'clock."

Tobin wasted no time getting down to business and he worked late into the night on preparing a good argument. Silvia's fate was in his hands and he wouldn't let her down. He finally decided to call it a night, changing into sweat pants and an old t-shirt. He laid down and quickly drifted off to sleep with a smile as he caught a glimpse of the year's first snowflakes beginning to glide gently from the clouds.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: One more week of exams until Christmas holidays, and then I'm hoping to make more frequent updates and hopefully finish this fic altogether! Thanks for this chapter go out to Kackie, for helping me with my snags, and to Ryan for the video and song that inspired me. And of course, thanks are well overdue for all of you who keep reading and reviewing! You guys are what keeps this fic going.

-------------

Silvia groaned and clumsily slapped at her alarm clock until it finally stopped shrieking at her. She rolled onto her back and stared sleepily at the ceiling, thinking fleetingly of going back to sleep, but eventually deciding she needed to get up. She trudged into the bathroom for a quick shower, then threw on her housecoat to fetch some food from the kitchen. She fixed herself a bowl of cereal and poured herself a glass of juice, sitting down at the tiny table to begin her solitary meal. Glancing up, she calendar caught her eye and she was shocked to see how quickly the holidays were approaching. December was now just a few days away and she hadn't given a single though to Christmas. She supposed that was likely due to the fact that the weather in Matobo was hardly reminiscent of the Christmases she had grown accustomed to, and also that she had no one to share the holidays with. There were no lights to be hung, no tree to put up, no carols or gifts; just her, alone, in her cramped little excuse for an apartment. She stared glumly into her cereal. She used to love the holidays, but it had been so long since she had had someone to spend them with. She supposed she would probably work on Christmas if the restaurant was open. There was no need to keep someone else from their loved ones. Suddenly her heart lifted as she was struck by the first happy though she'd had in quite some time: she DID have someone to get a gift and card for! She might not get to see him, but she could still share the holiday with Tobin. Smiling, she finished up her breakfast and hurriedly got dressed, running a brush through her damp hair, and all the while thinking about what she could get for Tobin. She hoped she would hear from him soon, she was worried that she had upset him with her last letter. She needed him, and she needed to believe that he needed her too. He was all she had left in this world.

----------------

The week flew by for Tobin. He had thought it would pass slowly with hearing scheduled for Thursday, but he was so wrapped up in preparing for it that quite the opposite seemed true. He had booked the afternoon off work but he had refused to tell anyone the real reason why. He didn't want to get his hopes up, and if it didn't go well, he didn't want to suffer through more of their sympathy and answer their questions. Besides, most of them probably wouldn't understand anyway. They didn't know Silvia like he did. To them, she was just another face; just another name on a case file. She was a somebody to him, and she meant a great deal to him, but they wouldn't see that. Well, he supposed that Dot might understand, but he got the distinct feeling that didn't seem to approve of his attachment to Silvia so he didn't want to say anything to her until he knew a little more. He was also afraid to write to Silvia about the hearing. She had sounded so upset in her last letter, and he knew she would be crushed if he told her about the hearing and then they denied his appeal. He supposed there was no sense in giving her hope if there might not be much chance of success. He wanted to see how Thursday went before he told her anything.

Thoughts of the hearing had been distracting him all week. He often lay awake at night or sat in the pensive silence of his office and tried to think of what questions they might ask him, and what he would reply. He wondered how many people would be there, and if they would call in anyone to argue against him. In his line of work, it was not unusual to have someone's fate placed squarely on his shoulders, but this was different. This was someone he loved. He couldn't deny it any longer, he loved her, and he needed her back. Anxiety flowed in his veins and gnawed at his heart as the date drew steadily nearer. What would he do if they flat out refused him? What would he tell her? What is he wasn't well enough prepared? What if they asked him something he couldn't answer? These were the worried he fought to push out of his mind multiple times a day. He could tell that Dot knew something was up with him, but thankfully she refrained from asking. He didn't think he had ever been more nervous for anything in his life, which was saying a lot since he ran the rise of being killed as an occupational hazard. He felt as if his life depending on this, and, he supposed, in a way it did. Silvia was an important part of his life now, and if ever wanted to bring her home, this was his chance.

Thursday arrived with an icy wind and a thick blanket of snow. Tobin's alarm sprung to life with a perfectly obnoxious, flat-toned ring, but he was already awake. He wasn't sure if he had slept at all, but if he had, it was light, restless, and very short-lived. He had spent the vast majority of the night rereading and adding to his notes, and when his mind had grown weary, he began rereading his letters from Silvia in hopes of drawing strength from them. He was now in that calm, trance-like state often induced by sleep deprivation, but he was glad for it: he would have been shaking like a leaf otherwise. He dressed in his favourite suit, with his favourite tie, and his favourite belt. He made sure his hair was neatly combed in place, and then he put all of his notes and paperwork into a professional-looking portfolio, which he stored in his briefcase. He put on his coat and took one last look in the mirror, stashing her letters in his coat pocket for luck, and heading out the door.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: It's your lucky day! This chapter is 1 ½ pages longer than usual lol. Thanks for this chapter go out to my twinneh Josie --huggles--. Keep the reviews coming guys! Only two exams to go and then I'm free for the holidays!

-------------

He was a ghost at work that morning. He confined himself to his office for last minute preparation. His phone rang a few times and his pager went off once but he ignored them all. The only thing on his mind was Silvia, and he didn't want to be distracted. When lunch time finally came, he clocked out and walked to the little café a few buildings over to grab a quick bite to eat. He absent-mindedly sipped his coffee and ate his sandwich while he read over his notes for what must have been the hundredth time that day. Looking down at his watch, he saw that it was already 12:15pm so he finished up his coffee and hopped in the first cab he saw; he wanted to be there early just in case. He had decided not to drive that morning so he wouldn't have to worry about parking. He tapped his foot nervously as he watched the buildings flash by the window. Soon the car slowed, and he felt his rate double as the familiar building adorned with flags came into view. He paid the driver and tried to calm himself as he entered the building. He passed through security and immediately made a beeline for elevator and punched the button for the sixth floor. After all the research and preparation that had gone into preventing Zuwanie's assassination, he now knew the building like the back of his hand. Just a few minutes later the great silver doors opened to reveal his destination and he took a deep breath as he stepped out into the hall. Turning left, he went straight to the office at the end of the hall, informed the secretary of his arrival, and sat down to play the waiting game.

If he wasn't nervous before, he certainly was now. He felt like he might jump out of his skin every time someone's name was called. He was too anxious now to even look at his notes. He picked up a magazine off the small table in the center of the waiting area and flipped through it half-heartedly. He couldn't focus on anything other than what would happen once they called him in. What was taking so long? He felt like he has been waiting for ages, but one glance at the clock told him it had only been ten minutes. Then suddenly it was as if time stopped completely as he heard the secretary call his name. He stood up, grabbed his briefcase, and followed her down a narrow hallway to a small, brightly lit room. She directed him to a desk in the centre of the room, facing a long table along the far wall. Seated at the table were three men and two women, all professionally dressed with pen in hand and notebook open. All of a sudden he felt as if he now knew how it felt to be on the opposite end of a conversation in an interrogation room. The group in front of him was still conferring about something, so he withdrew the portfolio and organized it on his desk while he waited for them to begin. At last they were silent and all Tobin could hear was the pounding of his heart.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Keller. Thank you for joining us today to discuss this matter" said the man in the centre of the table.

Tobin nodded politely before the man continued.

"We understand that you have come to speak on behalf of Miss Silvia Broome in regards to decision passed on the topic of her threat to the United Nations and the American public. Is this correct?"

"Yes, sir" Tobin replied.

"What is your position on this subject, Mr. Keller?"

"I feel that Miss Broome is not a threat to national security, the United Nations, or the general public, and that she should be allowed to return to the United States."

"Mr. Keller, you are aware of the severity of the charges against Miss Broome, yet you also spoke to this effect when the original decision was pending. How can you be so certain of Miss Broome's character?"

"It is part of my job to get into the minds of dangerous individuals and understand how they think. During the case involving Dr. Zuwanie's potential assassination, I spent a lot of time with Miss Broome and I feel that I have gotten to know her quite well. She is not a violent person."

"She held a gun to a man's head, and you say she is not a violent person?" the man questioned sceptically.

"That was an isolated incident under unique circumstances. That man destroyed her country, robbed her of her family and friends, and she was next on his list. She was desperate, scared, and grieving. She just wanted him to see what he had done to the people who once adored him and trusted him with their future. If you watched a man ruin your country and someone tried to put an end to it to free you and your country, would you condemn them? There is no doubt in my mind that under any other circumstances, Miss Broome would have behaved differently, and there is no doubt in my mind that she will never act in such a manner ever again. I'm sure you have reviewed the statements made by Miss Broome's coworkers, and you have seen that they have also never found her to be hostile or violent. They feel that would not pose any threat to others, and I am inclined to agree."

The room fell silent for a moment as Tobin's passionate speech came to an end. His pulse was racing and he was afraid his heart might leap out of his chest at any moment. The man picked up a piece of paper and walked over to Tobin's desk, placing it in front of him.

"Mr. Keller, have you seen this photograph?"

Tobin looked down and immediately recognized the shot of Silvia and Simon holding rifles.

"Yes Sir, I have" he responded calmly.

"And you still don't believe that Miss Broome has a violent nature?"

"No Sir. Miss Broome has spoken to me about this photo. It was the first and only time she participated in any kind of militia action, and she left shortly after to work on goal of having a job here at the United Nations, believing that violence was not the answer. Up until the incident involving President Zuwanie, Miss Broome has been a model US citizen, and since returning to Matobo, she has continued to conduct herself in an appropriate manner. There is also no record of any kind of misconduct in any of the countries where she studied. I feel that I must also take some responsibility for Miss Broome's actions, because I was supposed to be watching her when she went missing, and had I been able to speak with her before she encountered Dr. Zuwanie, I fully believe that the situation could have been prevented."

"You seem to have a great deal of confidence in Miss Broome" the man said matter-of-factly.

"Yes Sir I do" Tobin replied, meeting the man's unwavering look.

The man simply watched him for a moment, contemplating, then slowly turned away and took his seat. He glanced around at his colleagues, and had a quiet word with the woman next to him. He then reverted his attention back to Tobin.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Keller. The committee will meet to discuss your appeal further and come to a decision on the matter some time in the next week. Once a decision has been reaches, we will invite you back to hear the official statement. For now you are dismissed, please leave a copy of your appeal at the front desk on your way out."

"Thank you" Tobin said as confidently as he could manage.

He packed up his briefcase and delivered the copy to the smiling secretary. He then went straight to the elevator and let out a big sigh of relief as the doors slid shut.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you're all liking it so far! It sounds like you are, so hopefully you are lol. I have 2 exams left to go; one tomorrow and then another one on Saturday, so hopefully I'll be able to write some more on Saturday night, and then I hope to finish this or have it close to being finished by Christmas. Keep the reviews coming! I live off them lol.

-----------------

Silvia had just finished a long day of work and she was dying to get home and lay down. She like she could sleep forever and her entire body ached. She closed her locker and was stuffing her things in her bag when she heard the door open on the other side of the room, her view blocked by the row of lockers.

"Hey, did you see they put up the schedule for the rest of December?" Zina asked.

"Yeah, they have me working 58 hours next week, can you believe that?" Abena exclaimed.

"I'll take one of your shifts if you want; I've only got 37 hours."

"That would be great, thanks. Hey, did you notice they had Silvia down for every day the week of Christmas and Kwanza? That's brutal!"

Silvia froze in place when she heard her name. She tried to stay as quiet as possible to hear what they were saying about her.

"She wanted it that way. I heard her ask Amara about it yesterday" Zina replied.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know, I guess she figured she might as well. The poor thing doesn't have any family left, just that friend of hers in New York."

"Oh yeah… it must be so sad to spend Christmas and Kwanza alone every year."

"Yeah for sure"

"Does she still think that guy is going to get them to let her back in the US?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Wow. I thought she'd have given up by now. You don't really think he's going to do it, do you?" Abena asked doubtfully.

"Honestly? Probably not. I don't think she's heard from him a while, you can usually tell when she's gotten a new letter. If you ask me, he's probably found someone else and moving on with his life. That, or they turned him down and he just doesn't want to tell her. Either way, it's not looking too good."

"Poor girl, she's had it pretty rough."

"Haven't we all?" Zina said with a laugh. "Come on, let's go get a drink."

Silvia stood rooted in place even after she heard the door shut. She felt numb. Is that what everyone thought of her? Did they all think she was so pathetic and foolish? She trembled slightly as the tears slowly spilled from her eyes. The hard part was that they had struck a nerve with what they said about Tobin. She didn't really believe that Tobin would abandon her like that, but deep down in the back of her mind, she did worry that the distance would eventually come between them and they would drift apart. Worst of all, they had touched on her biggest fear of all: that the reason she hadn't heard from Tobin was because he didn't know how to tell her that the appeal was dismissed. It had been hard enough for him to tell her about Simon, and not only was she there in the flesh for that, but he had been reading Philippe's letter. She knew he would hate having to tell her such devastating news in a letter of his own. She was desperately hoping that no news was good news, but she grew more fearful and apprehensive with each passing day. What is she had it all wrong, and something terrible had happened to him? She couldn't take it anymore; she had to know what was going on. She wiped her face, threw her bag over her shoulder, and walked home as fast as her legs would carry her.

When she got inside, she threw her bag aside, kicked off her shoes, and immediately grabbed her pen and pad of paper. She fought hard to hold back another onslaught of tears as she hastily scrawled out a short letter.

_Dear Tobin,_

_How are you? Is everything alright? I haven't heard from you in a while and I'm getting worried. You know you can always tell me anything, right? Even if it's not good news, you can still tell me. How is the appeal coming? Are they going to meet with you or did they refuse it altogether? Perhaps you haven't heard anything yet. I'm sorry; I'm just getting anxious to hear from you. You're probably just busy. Please write to me soon… something… anything so I know you're alright. Take care,_

_Silvia_

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Tobin hung up the phone with another frown of frustration and disappointment. It had been exactly one week since the hearing and he had yet to hear from the UN. He had answered every call and checked his messages at home and on his cell phone compulsively all day, and every time he discovered the caller was not from the UN, he had fought to keep the annoyance out of his tone. He wasn't so sure it was a good sign that they were taking so long to get back to him. He wondered how much longer he should wait before he called to check up on things… not that they were likely to tell him much on the phone anyway. Head in his hands, he tried to remind himself that he had done the best he could, and whatever happens next is completely out of his control. All he could do now was to try and be patient and wait for the call; worrying and stressing over it wasn't going to do him any good. Unfortunately, he knew that was much easier said than done. He glanced over at the clock and saw, to his relief, that it was almost time for him to ho home. The day had been agonizingly slow, especially since he had been called in early for a meeting. The downside to going home, however, was that it was unlikely the UN would call outside of normal business hours, and he would therefore not hear from them at all today. At least tomorrow was his day off, so he wouldn't have to worry about missing their call. Yawning, he got up, put on his coat, and quickly clocked out before heading to his car.

When he arrived home he was thrilled to discover a letter from Silvia in his mailbox. His joy soon became concern though when he noticed that she had sent it express. He almost opened it right there in the hallway, but changed his mind when two more people arrived to check their mail. He hurried to his apartment, throwing his coat and shoes aside upon entering. He sat down in the closest chair and ripped at the seal, praying that she was alright. When he withdrew the letter, he was surprised to find it unusually short, and immediately fear gripped at his chest. He read over the note and felt his heart break. Suddenly he deeply regretted his decision not to tell Silvia about the hearing. He had been trying to protect her, but instead he had hurt her. She was clearly upset and scared, and neglecting to write to her was certainly not going to help. He went to his desk and pulled out a pen and paper; he had to tell her what was going on as soon as possible. He tried and tried, but nothing he wrote sounded right. He still didn't want to tell her about the hearing, so it was hard to get the words out properly. He would be hearing back from the UN any day now, and then he could tell her everything at once. Now he was conflicted: he knew he should tell her now, but even if he sent it express, it would still take a week to get there, and then he would have to write her another one about the decision in the mean time. Ignoring the twinge in his heart and the nagging in the back of his mind, he put away his paper and pen, and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat before going to bed early. He couldn't tell her… not yet… not until he had an answer.

Dinner proved rather unsatisfying as he seemed to forgotten to get groceries in his distraction over the results of the hearing. All he had left that he could be sure hadn't gone back was a box of Kraft Dinner. He wasn't a big fan on it, but he kept it around for times like these, and it certainly came in handy tonight. He left the dishes in the sink and got changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. He climbed into bed and turned on the TV to the movie channel before closing his eyes and trying to relax. That quickly proved to be quite a challenge, and soon he had watched the entire movie without feeling any closer to falling asleep. He got up and trudged into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and poured himself a glad of scotch. He knew exactly why he couldn't sleep: he couldn't stop thinking about Silvia. It seemed like she was all he could think about these days. What was he going to do if they denied the appeal? He couldn't keep going like this forever. He would have to think of something else, or he would spend the rest of his days thinking about a woman be may never see or hold again. Before he knew it, his contemplation had carried him through three glasses of scotch. He put the bottle away and added the glass to the pile in the sink before returning to bed, and before the end of the next movie, he was fast asleep.

When he woke the next morning, the sun had already filled room despite his closed drapes. Groggily, he rolled over to look at the clock and was startled awake by the green numbers glowing on the display. How could it be eleven o'clock already? He never slept that late! He crawled out of bed, brushed his teeth, and hurriedly got dressed. Deciding not to wait for coffee, he grabbed a glass of orange juice, a rather stale bagel, and the tub of cream cheese. He made his way to the living room and set his breakfast down on the coffee table as he took a seat on the couch. He switched on the TV and flipped channels until he came across some kind of talk show that might prove entertaining. He was just about to start on his bagel when noticed the light on his answering machine was flashing. He heart skipped a beat as he stood up and walked over to it. With a shaky finger, he pushed the button and listened carefully.

"Good morning, Mr. Keller. This is Mrs. Sanders calling from the Office of Appeals at the United Nations. The committee has reached a verdict on your appeal and request your presence on Monday afternoon at 2:00pm. Please contact us as soon as possible if you are unable to attend at this date and time. Thank you, and we look forward to seeing you on Monday at two."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Tobin was on edge all weekend long. The end was near, and the stress and anticipation were almost intolerable. Luckily he had been able to find someone to cover his shift on Monday afternoon. He didn't think he could stand to wait any longer, so he had really hoped he wouldn't have to reschedule. His heart soared as the day drew nearer, yet at the same time, he was terrified of the fall. He was so close; it would be devastating to lose it all now. He could see her there, could almost touch her, but she was just out of his reach… only a breath away from his fingertips. His thoughts were a virtual slideshow of memories. Snapshots of their brief time together consumed him, and at times he almost felt as if she were in his arms. He knew that there was a very good chance that Monday would not go in his favour, but he couldn't visualize that in his mind. All he could see was the moment she came into view and the embrace that followed. The days came and went, though Tobin had no recollection of them. They were merely a blip on his radar as he focused in on the big day. All he knew was that tomorrow he would sit there, helpless and desperate, to hear a stranger tell him what he already knew in his heart, or a dream-shattering lie. He barely slept all since receiving the message, but the constant flow of nervous adrenalin kept him from feeling the fatigue. He didn't even bother going to bed on Sunday night: he just sat in a chair, facing the window, and drifted between levels of consciousness until he saw the sun ride on judgment day.

The morning was oddly peaceful for the volatile winter that had developed in the past couple weeks. The sky was a bright, clear blue that reminded him of Silvia's eyes. There wasn't a cloud to be seen and the harsh wind had vanished. He sipped his coffee and watched the city below slowly come to life. Cars and taxis clogged the streets as people rushed off to start their daily routine, unaware that today could completely change his life. Eventually, he got up, ate, got dressed, and decided to take a walk. He had some time to kill, and he planned on taking a cab again today anyway. He strolled along, an odd sense of calm spreading through him. He even smiled a little, enjoying the crisp winter air and the thin layer of fresh snow underfoot. He stepped into a shop from time to time, and he even purchased a Christmas card for Silvia. The front was occupied by a beautiful photograph of the park where they had almost said goodbye, covered in snow under the light of the moon with the tiny image of a sleigh and reindeer crossing the sky. Shortly thereafter he stepped into a little deli for lunch, and then the morning was gone and it was time for him to catch his cab. While he had been eating, the sky had grown dark, and the sun soon gave way to the clouds. With the impending threat of snow, a chill passed through Tobin as the reality of the situation finally sank in. He climbed into a cab and tried to fight the waves of silent panic as he watched the city race by.

Before long, Tobin was seated in the same chair in the same waiting room he had sat in just over a week ago. Today, however, his mood was much different: he had fallen into some sort of solemn numbness. He stared blankly at the stack of magazines on the table and disappeared into his thoughts until he was abruptly brought out of his trance by the sound of his name. He got up and obediently followed the secretary down the same hallway, but to a different room. He soon discovered, to his disappointment, that this room was no more welcoming or comforting than the previous one. In fact, it was almost identical, except that it faced in a different direction. This time the room was empty when he entered, so he took the centre seat and waited in torturous silence until, at last, the same five people filed into the room and filled their seats in front of him. The man in the centre removed a large envelope from his briefcase, and then retrieved a paper report from within.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Keller" he began. "As I'm sure you're already well aware, we've asked you here this afternoon to hear the decision made on the appeal for the case of Miss Silvia Broome. The committee has reviewed Miss Broome's history and the statements from the original investigation, as well as the points you voiced at the hearing and recorded in your formal appeal. After much deliberation, the committee has decided to grant your appeal under certain conditions. Miss Broome is permitted to return to the United States, but if she chooses to do so, she will be monitored and will be required to meet with us annually for evaluation until we can be assured that she truly poses no threat to national security. On such occasions, Miss Broome will be accompanied by a security officer at all times. Apart from these meetings, Miss Broome is not permitted to set foot inside the UN, or any of the related embassies. She must also inform authorities of her flight number, date, and estimated time of arrival at least seven days prior to departure. Lastly, Miss Broome must be in your custody for at least the first year that she is in the United States, and during this time you will also be held partially responsible for her actions. Do you accept these terms, Mr. Keller?"

"Yes sir, I do" Tobin replied with a smile.

"Very well. Please sign here indicating your consent" he said, passing Tobin a piece of paper. "Upon returning to the United States, Miss Broome will also be required to sign these papers if she wishes to stay in the country."

Tobin happily signed his name, shook hands with the committee, thanking them politely, then promptly hailed a cab and rushed home. He had some important phone calls to make.

-----------

Silvia yawned and rubbed at a kink in her neck as she fumbled with her mailbox key. She had just worked a double shift and not only was she incredibly sore, but she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She finally got the little door open and she perked up a little when she saw an envelope from Tobin marked express. A little more alert, she made her way to her apartment and took a seat. She ripped open the flap and was surprised to see a beautiful Christmas card inside. Christmas was still a week and a half away, why would he have sent it express? A smile spread across her face as she recognized the setting of the picture. She opened the card and something fell out and fluttered to the ground. The message inside the card was short:

_Silvia,_

_There's no place like home for the holidays!_

_Love,_

_Tobin_

Now she was confused. What was he talking about? She reached down and picked up the slip that had fallen to the floor. She flipped it over and her jaw dropped and tears sprang to her eyes when she saw what it was: a one-way ticket to New York City.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Well, here is it everyone! This is what you've been waiting for. This is the official ending to this story, but I will be writing a shorter continuation to this story with a higher rating cough cough lol. Hopefully you catch my drift lol. Well, I hope you like this chapter and I hope you've enjoyed my story. Thanks so much for reading and for all your feedback! I love you guys. Stay tuned for the epilogue! You'll have to check fics rated M to see it though. Thanks again. Happy Holidays everyone! Enjoy!

---------------------

Silvia's life suddenly became a whirlwind of activity. Tobin had arranged for her to come back as soon as possible, so she only had a few days to get everything in order. Thankfully her manager had been very understanding and was very happy for her so she didn't get in too much trouble for not giving two weeks notice. She also thoroughly enjoyed the shocked looks on the faces of Zina and Abena when she told them the news. Her landlord was not quite as accommodating as Amara, but they had eventually come to agreement, and he had wished her all the best. Conveniently, a lot of her things had never been unpacked and were still stuffed in a suitcase in her closet. Taking full advantage of what little time she had left, she made one quick visit to her old house again to say a final farewell to her family and her past, and this time she walked away with a smile on her face and a light heart. The day before her departure was dedicated entirely to packing. She crammed all of her clothes into her biggest suitcase except for a pair of track pants, a t-shirt, and a winter coat for when she arrived in the US. When she was finally finished, she went for a walk through town to enjoy the warmth for one last time. The city was pleasantly peaceful, and she was delighted that she was finally able to enjoy Africa again before she left. She stopped in at the restaurant for a quick dinner and to say her goodbyes, and then she headed home. She felt so free, and much happier than she had been in a very long time. There was only one more thing she wanted to do before she left, and she arrived back at her apartment just in time. She darted inside and sat down in the chair by the window, looking out at her country as she watched the sun slowly drop behind the horizon. She loved the African sunset; there was no other quite like it. Relaxed and ready for her big day, she went off to bed, and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Silvia was up bright and early and on her way to the airport. She had to check in three hours early and her flight left at 10:00am, so she had decided to get breakfast when she got there. She had a long flight and a very long day ahead of her, but she was so excited that she could barely sit still. The waiting was terrible. She ate as slowly as possible and bought a magazine to entertain her, but she was still dreadfully bored for what seemed like far more than three hours. At long last, they called her flight for boarding and she practically leapt out of her seat. She was pleased to find that Tobin had gotten her a window seat, and she eagerly looked out as the plan began its journey down the runway. She felt her heart race as they quickly picked up speed and rose into the air. The first part of the ride was rather enjoyable. She watched the first movie they showed, and shortly after they came around with lunch. The food was surprisingly good… or rather, perhaps it was just not as bad as she had expected. They had turned off the movies for a while, and Silvia soon found that the passing clouds and landscape below were lulling her to sleep. She rested her head against the window, and soon she had drifted off.

She must have been more tired than she thought, because she didn't wake up until she heard the clatter of the dinner carts wheeling down the aisles. Looking down at her watch, she saw to her delight that the flight was a little more than half over. She watched the next movie and had her evening snack with enthusiasm, but soon her body clock informed her that it was getting late, despite the bright sky outside her window. Before long, she had gone to sleep once again, and she didn't stir until her seatmate tapped her gently and told her that they were beginning their descent. Suddenly nervous, Silvia sat up and anxiously fiddled with her hair. She wished she had a mirror in her carry-on bag; she wanted to look nice when she saw Tobin. She tried to use her reflection in the window, but it was of little help. She yawned and checked her watch again. It was almost one in the morning in Matobo, but it was not quite 5:00pm in New York. She shifted a little in her seat, still from sitting for so long, and looked out her window, smiling at the snowy scene they were gradually sinking into. It certainly looked like Christmas here, and she was starting to feel its proximity more with every minute that passed. At last she felt the wheels make contact with the ground, and her smile widened with excitement. She couldn't wait to see Tobin, and walk through the snow, and see all the twinkling Christmas lights.

As soon as she stepped off the plane she was met by security personnel, who thoroughly examined her bags and checked her person with a series of detectors. When they were finally satisfied, she was taken to a part of their office where an official from the UN was waiting to go over the stipulations of her appeal and get her signature. She tried to be as friendly and cooperative as possible to hurry them along, but she was still detained for almost an hour. She hoped Tobin wasn't too worried about her; she knew he must be waiting for her since she was supposed to be in his custody (a condition she was particularly pleased with). She tried her best to control herself and not let her anticipation show: the last thing she wanted to do now was make them suspicious. Just when she thought she might explode if she had to wait any longer, an officer came in and told her he would take her to Tobin. Excitement written all over her face, she eagerly followed him towards the waiting area outside her gate.

-------------------------

Tobin fought the urge to start pacing. What was taking so long? A man had brought out Silvia's luggage, plastered with security tape and stickers, nearly forty minutes ago, and still there was no sign of her. He was starting to get worried that he had missed something in the planning. He would never forgive himself if he got her this far and then he messed it up. He looked down the hallway in the other direction, not sure where they might have taken her, and then he looked down at his watch anxiously. He glanced back up at the gate, and all of a sudden, there she was. She looked stunning. Her hair was longer, and her eyes were the most beautiful blue he had ever seen. Though she had tanned a little, her skin was still quite pale, making the brilliant color of her eyes even more noticeable. Her track pants were perfectly fitted to her slender body, and she looked adorable all bundled up in her winter coat. She was looking all around until she caught sight of him and met his gaze. A huge smile spread across her face, rivaled only by the one he had donned. She picked up the pace, careful not to get too far ahead of the security guard, and he rushed over to greet her. She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her body against his. She buried her face in his shoulder as tears began to flow from her eyes. He held her tight to him, loving the feel of having her in his arms again, and taking in the sweet scent of her shampoo.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she mumbled profusely into his coat.

He kissed her head and stroked her hair while she cried.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear.

She sniffed and pulled back, looking at him through watery eyes.

"I love you too" she replied softly with a smile.

He cupped her face with his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears before leaning in to gently capture her lips. The broke apart for a brief moment before their lips met once more. One of his hands migrated to her hip while the other tangled in her soft, blonde hair. She pushed her arms around his neck again, and they held each other close for a long and sensual kiss. At last they were forced to stop for air, much to the relief of the security guard who was still waiting nearby to escort them out of the airport.

"Welcome home" Tobin said, looking deep into her eyes.

Silvia just smiled, the master of words rendered speechless with emotion, and pulled him close for one more quick kiss. She might have taken the long way, but she had made it home to his arms.

----------------------

The end! Let me know what you think, and keep an eye out for the continuation. It should be premiering soon. Thanks for reading!

fbi-woman


End file.
